One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 5
"And that puts an end to the Block A battles! In the final battle.... It'll be HYPERION VS..... ISSHO!!! Moving on to Block B! First up is The Emerald Blade of The Marines..... GALE!!!!!" Gale regained his sanity. "Oh.. It's my turn... Who am I supposed to go against?" "His opponent.... THE BLACKWING OF THE MARINES!!" "Why?! Why'd it have to be him?!" "ATLAS!!!!!" Atlas walked past Gale and patted him on the back. "I'll try not to bloody you up too bad." "Oh I'm not worried about my blood. I'm just kinda irritated that they gave me a weakling like you for my first fight." "I like the smack talk. Just hope you can back it up in the ring." "Trust me. I'll win. Just try not to cry too much when you lose." Gale walked into the arena, followed by Atlas. The announcer shot his hand up. "ALRIGHTY FOLKS!!! THE COMBATANTS HAVE ENTERED THE ARENA!!! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP!! FIND OUT, AFTER A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS!!" - Kent held Yu by his ankle over Laboon's open mouth. "Do It!!" Fantasia ordered. "Please don't!! I'll tell you anything!!!" Yu pleaded. Kent smiled. "Whays your name?" "Kent! We've been through this already." Fantasia groaned. "His name is Yu. Y. U." "Oh!!!!" Kent tossed Yu back onto the ship. "You could've said that." "I DID!!!" Yu yelled, wiping sweat and saliva off his face. "Mark my words... I'll get revenge on you Gear Lord." "Well that day will come. But it's not today." Kent nodded. Jericho and Rhea sailed their ship up close. "We're don't packing!" Jericho waved, with several bags around his feet. "Oh they're back. Yu, we'll be taking your ship now." Kent said quickly. Yu stamped his foot. "AND WHY WOULD I LET YOU DO THAT?!" "Well you destroyed our ship pretty badly. So we need a new one. But we're too broke to buy one. Let alone buy food. And since I beat you, I get the ship and all the food in it!" "What do I get?!" "The broken empty ship." "THATS NOT FAIR!!!!" Fantasia rolled her eyes. "We're pirates. When're we ever fucking fair? You don't have to cooperate. I mean Laboon hasn't gotten revenge on you guys for shooting him." "WE THOUGHT HE WAS A SEA KING!!!" Laboon squealed. "Kent... I don't really mind. It was a mistake." Kent looked towards Laboon. "I understand where you're coming from. But think about it like this! We'll be able to visit again if we have a ship. Don't you want that?" "Of course. You're my new friends." "Great!" Kent cheered. Everyone else just stared at him with confusion. Yu pointed towards Kent. "Is he alright? Did I lose to an idiot?" "Oh he's perfectly fine." Rhea responded with a smile. "That's how he always is." Fantasia slammed Yu's helmet back on his head. "And yes. You lost to an idiot. Live in shame." Kent perked up. "Hold on! I almost forgot!" Kent punched a hole in the deck and dropped down. When he returned he was holding a struggling Ashlynn and a beat up Faust. "These two are our new crew members.... Uhh.... What's your name again?" "Sssssslayghst.." Faust tried to say. "English please. I don't understand what you just said." "FAUST?!" Yu said shocked. "I thought you were dead!! How're you alive?!" "I can explain that." Ashlynn started. "We've been stuck in that storage closet for days. We tried to leave but it was locked from the outside. Like who has a one way lock?! It's a storage closet!!" Faust dropped from Kent's grasp and walked over to Yu, grabbing his sword and smashing the hilt of it against his head, knocking him out cold. "Ashlynn... We can't let anyone know we're alive. That's the point of faking a death." "I never wanted to do this. I'd rather die then be on Akainu's bad side." "Akainu?" Kent asked. "The marine Fleet Admiral." Ashlynn explained. "FLEET ADMIRAL?!!!" "Yeah. He's the Fleet Admiral now." "Since when?! What happened to Sengoku?!" "Sengoku stepped down for Aokiji. But Akainu didn't like that and challenged him for the position.... He won." "And Aokiji?" "He's a renegade. He refused to work under Akainu and left the marines." "So he's just wandering the Grand Line?...... He's gonna join my crew." Ashlynn looked at Kent confused. "An Ex-Admiral, former powerhouse of the Big 3, is gonna joun your crew? What kinda world do you live in?" "A cold one." "Was that supposed to be a pun?!" "Maybe." - Liana was barely standing, her hands shook uncontrollably as Mako stepped forward. Sinbad stood in front of her. "No... You gotta go captain." "Come on. What kind of captain would I be if I let my crew get killed. Liana. I want you to get going. To the docks and warn everybody." Mako laughed maniacally. "No use. I'm pretty sure by now Leone has thought of a way to dispatch of your entourage. Probably sent Saiko or Blitz." "I'm not worried. My squadron is more then capable of surviving without me." Mako rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? One of those two is too much work for me to handle alone. And I'm the strongest out of the group." "Enough talk. Get ready to be rocked!!" Sinbad charged forward but stopped with his second step and punched the ground, forcing tremors to run through the ground. Mako stumbled to gain his balance and Sinbad grabbed Liana rushing back toward the dock. "Sir. What're you doing?" "I'm worried about them. They're not exactly smart." "Coming from you? Yeah you should be worried." "Should I take that as an insult?" "Maybe. That's up to you." "I'll pretend I didn't hear it then." - "SORRY FOR THE WAIT FOLKS!! AND WE ARE BACK WITH THE WORLD MILITARY DRAFT!!! WHICH TWO VICE ADMIRALS WILL ACSEND TO THE TITLE AS ADMIRAL?!! FIND OUT NOW!!!" A can pelted the announcer's head. "GET TO THE FIGHT!!" A man shouted from the stands. "WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. GALE VS ATLAS!!!" Gale and Atlas stared at each other on the other side of the arena. Gale twitched as he reached for his swords. "Whenever you're ready." "Playing the passive type huh? Fine by me. That'll make this an even easier win!" Black wings grew from Atlas' back as he flew towards Gale with blinding speed. Gale stepped back and unsheathed his blades to defend against the attack. "Too slow Gale." Atlas taunted. Just as Gale stepped back, Atlas flew up above Gale and rained down a storm of iron feathers. Gale jumped forward to dodge the barrage, he skidded to a halt and faced Atlas. "Emerald Hurricane!!" Gale spun around, creating a green tornado that sent slashed flying out towards Atlas as he tried to dodge. "Now who's too slow?!" Said Gale enraged. He charged towards Atlas. "X Cross!" Gale sliced past Atlas, leaving a giant X slash in the air across Atlas' body. "IS IT FINISHED ALREADY?! DID GALE BEST ATLAS IN LESS THAN A MINUTE?!!" "As if id fall that quickly." Atlas stood back up and popped his neck. "I'll give you this. I actually felt your attack. Not enough punch to it, but what could I expect from you?" Gale started to smile. "I'm glad that didn't finish it. It was the weakest attack in my arsenal." "No need to bluff." "I'm not bluffing. I have one attack that makes the ones I preformed seem like pure mediocracy." "Ooh? Is that so? Well.... Let's see if it lives up to your boasting." Atlas and Gale charged towards each other, slashing at each other and constantly clashing sending each other flying back. Gale landed on one foot and flipped backwards. "Emerald Titan!!" A green slash terrorized the area, cutting up the ground and flying at Atlas. Atlas flew up high, followed by the attack. "Homing attack?" "No. Just an afterimage." Gale jumped after Atlas and appeared before him. "Quick Draw: Wind Tyrant!!" Gale drew his sword with extreme speed, a Emerald colored light erupted from Gale's sheathe as he sheathed his sword. A powerful gust of wind forced Atlas down into the arena, breaking up the ground. Gale landed a few feet away from Atlas. "What was I worried about you're not all that strong." Atlas started to laugh as he stood back up. "Bravo Bravo. But it's not enough." Atlas stared at Gale with disappointment. "If that's truly your best. Then you're lightyears away from being able to defeat me." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters